galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Loud
At 15 months (1 year and 3 months) old, Lily is the youngest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is able to walk independently, and is learning to speak. She has a tendency to poop in her diapers, leaving a foul stench known to disgust her older siblings, and often removes her diaper, forcing her siblings to constantly have to put it back on. Lily has a habit of crying. Lincoln always changes Lily's diaper in Lisa & Lily's room. Personality Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. She is also the most behaved of the siblings. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. In "Undie Pressure", she intentionally sucks on her pacifier to stop herself from crying, and ends up winning the challenge for her family. She becomes angry at Lincoln for posting their sisters' embarrassing moments online in "Making the Case", despite that she wasn't filmed, and helps her sisters Lola, Lucy, Lori, and Leni convince Lincoln to choose Aloha Beach as their vacation spot in "In Tents Debate". In "Picture Perfect", along with her sisters she gets annoyed with Lincoln over his perfect picture. In "Ties That Bind" she is worried like the rest of her siblings about being kicked out, and gets upset with Lincoln when he says out loud how "he's always wondered what it would be like to be an only child". In "Along Came a Sister", she, along with her siblings wants to prevent Frances from getting killed. In "Come Sale Away" she gives a blank stare to the camera when the others continue to try and compete with each other to find her blanket. Tlh 8 i ve had enough of your poo poo Lily's blank stare to the camera Although still learning to talk, she seems to understand her brother and sisters quite often, such as when Luan wanted her to be a ventriloquist dummy. She is very cheerful, and loves to be near her siblings. She is most frequently seen in the care of Lincoln, Luna, Leni, and Lori. It is implied that she is feminine like Lori, Leni, and Lola, as she wished to go to the beach, while Lincoln's tomboyish sisters wanted to go to an amusement park instead. Despite her cheerfulness, she isn't above fighting back if rubbed the wrong way. In "Brawl in the Family", she chastises Lincoln for continuing to butt in Lori and Leni's feud and later gets in a big fight with her sisters after Lincoln reveals things some of the sisters said about each other. In "Room with a Feud", after Lori accidentally steps on her phone, she retaliates by posting a humiliating photo of Lori online. In "Any Given Sundae", she is proven to be very protective of her family's safety so she can make sure that they are not getting into trouble, fearing that her parents punished them by not giving them ice cream. Category:The Loud House characters Category:Females